An Arm and a Leg
An Arm and a Leg is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of the game. It is the second case set in the city of Coral Grove and also the second one to take place in the Steamboat Harbor district. Plot Chief Harper welcomed the player once more and introduced them to their other partner, junior detective Lydia Levant. Lydia is ready to investigate with the player, until Chief Harper suddenly receives a phone call from District Attorney Derek Prescott. The district attorney told the chief that he has set up a meeting with the chief, prompting Lane to leave. Shortly after that, Augie informed Lydia and the player that there is suspicious activity at the harbor, where Officer Timothy Everett is found slowly dying without his left arm and right leg and pleading for help, but eventually succumbs to his wounds. The investigation ensued as CIA agent Maximus Hillridge (who was also suspected in the previous case) was identified as the man in black whom the victim met with in the previous case. Additionally, Hu Ling, the president of the Agriculture Association in Steamboat Harbor, made a statement involving the victim's corruption, while Hunter discovered Timothy's visit of an ancient underwater ruin that has been lost for over 70 years. The team investigated a penthouse suite at Susanna Morgan's hotel and the aforementioned underwater ruins as well as flagged five suspects during the investigation: Roger Rogers, a college geek who committed minor felonies (stealing cookies and jaywalking) and was harassed by the victim who stole his lottery numbers, causing Roger to lose $250,000, making Lydia extremely suspicious of why Timothy stayed in the department; Maximus Hillridge, who, as mentioned before, met with the victim from a reason he does not divulge, but notes that the victim stole confidential files that could compromise Maximus' "assignment"; Susanna Morgan, a hotel manager whose ancestral status was defaced by the rather racist victim because her grandfather was of African origin; Hu Ling, who loves agriculture and was disturbed to hear about the victim's arson of farmland for an unknown reason; and Derek Prescott, who wanted to sue the victim after learning of his corruption in hopes that it would drive him to leave the department for good. After gathering enough evidence, the killer was revealed to be the college geek, Roger Rogers. Lydia presented the evidence before Roger and asked why he killed the victim. In response, Roger revealed that he was not harassed because he was a felon, but because of his strange name. He was ridiculed for his entire life because of his name, but hearing it from an officer of the force drove him to the limit. This resulted in Roger brutally killing Timothy to let out the anger he let sulk in for 21 years. Roger was shipped off to court after admitting to and explaining his crime. In court, Justice Lawson remarked that, given his career as a judge, his surname is funny, but pointed out that unlike Roger, he was not embarrassed by his name. Before telling Roger to not let things get to him, Justice Lawson sentenced the now-disgraced college student to 30 years in jail without a parole possibility. Following Roger's incarceration, District Attorney Prescott wanted Lydia and the player with his special investigation involving eradicating corruption in the department. He harbors the belief that something happened in the ruins prior to its sinking 70 years before the events of the game. There, a skull is found, which Ina identifies to be that of Svetlana Kozlov's mother, Tatiana Kozlov. Confused due to Svetlana's reputation as the only Russian to ever set foot in Coral Grove, Lydia informs Prescott of this, but also opts to question Svetlana about the whole affair. Svetlana explains that her mother mysteriously vanished after Svetlana's birth and has no idea where her mother went; she takes the news well but believes that her mother probably deserved to die since she abandoned Svetlana at birth. Even after the interrogation, Lydia is perplexed as to how Tatiana was in Coral Grove when there were no Russian immigrants living in the city at that time. Lydia realizes that the best way to find out why Tatiana's skull was found is to ask Callum to research the history of those ruins. He gladly accepts the challenge and says that he will come to the player when he has answers. Meanwhile, Lydia helps the player with their task of investigating the cargo shipdeck once more after Augie reveals that somebody trespassed there. A locked safe with a confidential file inside is found. Hunter finds out that the file contains CIA intel. Hunter notices that in the file lays lots of information involving the victim and his affiliation with a secret society that is slowly bringing the city into ruin. Maximus arranged meetings with the victim to hopefully infiltrate the society and bring it down, while also admitting that his mission is to disband the society and that they are lurking in the shadows at the moment. He does not disclose the name, but reveals that they will find answers at the victim's penthouse suite. There, an old drawing with black crayon scribbled all over the paper is found, and Shane identifies the drawing to made by Hu Ling. Shane opts to interrogate Li, while bringing Holmes to intimidate her into giving other information. Hu says she made the drawing after her parents were murdered by a secret society who threatened to kill her if she ever spoke up about her parents' death. Once those events transpired, Callum reveals that he has made a great discovery: a secret society going by the name of "Inferna Angeli", which is Latin for "Hell's Angels", operated in the ruins 70 years ago, but he was not able to identify why it sunk to the depths of the sea or anything about the secret society. Chief Harper then received a phone call from a panicked citizen, claiming someone had been murdered at the fishing pier. Summary Victim *'Timothy Everett' (bled to death after his left arm and right leg were cut off) Murder Weapon *'Dane Axe' Killer *'Roger Rogers' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays piano *The suspect rides horses *The suspect knows scuba diving Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays piano *The suspect rides horses *The suspect knows scuba diving Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays piano *The suspect rides horses *The suspect knows scuba diving Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays piano *The suspect rides horses Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows scuba diving Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer plays piano. *The Killer rides horses. *The Killer knows scuba diving. *The Killer stands 5'2". *The Killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cargo Shipdeck. (Clues: Crate, Broken Pieces, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Timothy Everett) *Examine Crate. (Result: Gloves) *Analyze Gloves. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer rides horses) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Voice Recorder) *Examine Voice Recorder. (Result: Voice Recording; New Suspect: Roger Rogers) *Question Roger Rogers about his deal with the victim. (Prerequisite: Voice Recording unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Penthouse Suite) *Investigate Penthouse Suite. (Prerequisite: Roger Rogers interrogated; Clues: Notepad, Faded Newspaper) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (New Suspect: Maximus Hillridge) *Confront the man in black, Maximus Hillridge. (Prerequisite: Maximus' Skin Cells identified) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Article Headline) *Analyze Article Headline. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Susanna Morgan) *Ask Susanna Morgan about the victim's attack on the hotel. (Prerequisite: Article Headline analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays piano) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Hu Ling about his statement denouncing the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Hu plays piano and rides horses) *Investigate Underwater Ruins. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Gold Dive Watch, Pile of Planks, Victim's Badge) *Examine Gold Dive Watch. (Result: Derek Prescott's Watch; New Suspect: Derek Prescott) *Question Derek Prescott about the underwater ruins. (Prerequisite: Dive Watch label unraveled) *Examine Pile of Planks. (Result: Explosives) *Analyze Explosives. (12:00:00) *Confront Maximus Hillridge about his attempt to blow up the ruins. (Prerequisite: Explosives analyzed; Profile updated: Maximus plays piano and rides horses) *Examine Victim's Badge. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows scuba diving; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hotel Table) *Investigate Hotel Table. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed; Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Unknown Symbols) *Examine Unknown Symbols. (Result: Set of Numbers) *Analyze Set of Numbers. (06:00:00) *Ask Roger Rogers about his stolen lottery ticket numbers. (Prerequisite: Set of Numbers analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Anonymous Package. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Result: Dane Axe) *Analyze Dane Axe. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Dane Axe; Attribute: The Killer is male) *Talk to Derek Prescott about him suing the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Submerged Car; Profile updated: Derek knows scuba diving) *Investigate Submerged Car. (Prerequisite: Derek Prescott interrogated; Clues: Broken Pieces, Note) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Defaced Statue) *Analyze Defaced Statue. (09:00:00) *Ask Susanna Morgan about her ancestral roots. (Prerequisite: Defaced Statue analyzed) *Examine Note. (Result: Lipstick) *Examine Lipstick. (Result: Hu Ling's Lipstick) *Confront Hu Ling about her actions against the victim's harassment. (Prerequisite: Hu's Lipstick identified) *Investigate Cargo Deck. (All three suspects must be interrogated first; Clue: Diving Camera) *Examine Diving Camera. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Diving Camera. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer stands 5'2") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A False Start (2/6). (No stars) A False Start (2/6) *Help District Attorney Prescott in his special investigation. (Available after unlocking A False Start) *Investigate Underwater Ruins. (Prerequisite: Derek Prescott interrogated; Clue: Fishing Net) *Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Skull) *Analyze Skull. (12:00:00) *Report to District Attorney Prescott about your findings. (Prerequisite: Skull analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Svetlana Kozlov about her deceased mother. (Prerequisite: Skull analyzed; Reward: 100 XP) *Ask Callum Carraway to investigate the ruins' history. (Prerequisite: Svetlana Kozlov interrogated) *Investigate Cargo Shipdeck. (Available after unlocking A False Start; Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Confidential File) *Analyze Confidential File. (09:00:00) *Question Maximus Hillridge about his meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Confidential File analyzed; Reward: Detective Outfit, Detective Hat) *Investigate Penthouse Suite. (Prerequisite: Maximus Hillridge interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Drawing) *Analyze Drawing. (09:00:00) *Talk to Hu Ling about her past. (Prerequisite: Drawing analyzed) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Reviews Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Coral Grove Category:Steamboat Harbor